


Last Banquet

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Yuuri wanted to make Victor's last banquet as a competitor memorable.





	Last Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys, but there's not actually much if any smut in this one, it's all a tease. Hopefully you enjoy it anyway.

“Yuuri, we should really get going. It is my last banquet as a competitor, after all.” Victor knocked on the bathroom door, concern creasing his forehead. His fiancé had been in the bathroom for quite some time, which was unusual for him, as Yuuri tended to insist on arriving everywhere at least fifteen minutes early.

               Victor could barely hear a small gasp and a sigh. “I’ll be out in a minute Victor.”

               “Are you alright? If you’re sick we don’t have to go.”

               “No, no, no. I’m fine, just a bit tired, so I’m moving slower than normal, that’s all. I don’t want you to miss this banquet. Word form Phichit is they’ve set up quite the event to celebrate not just World’s, but your retirement as well.” Yuuri opened the door and Victor’s breath left him.

               Victor tenderly cupped his husband’s cheek with a hand. “Solnyshko. You are gorgeous.”

               “Well. Thank you. I want tonight to be wonderful for you.” Yuuri’s cheeks flushed pink as he pulled Victor into an embrace. “Let’s go.”

 

Yuuri leaned over to Victor, resting his chin on Victor’s shoulder. “I love you Vitya. How are you doing?”

               Victor managed a strained smile. “I am doing alright, my Yuura. It is definitely a bittersweet evening.”

               Yuuri nodded and his hand slid into Victor coat pocket. “Perhaps this can help you feel better.”

               Victor pulled out a small remote. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Yuuri, who now had that Eros smirk on. Looking back at the remote, he pushed the button for the first setting. Yuuri gave a small gasp, and leaned his forehead on Victor’s shoulder.

               “Is this what took you so long getting ready, lyubov moya?”

               “H-hai.” Yuuri managed to gasp out. Victor clicked the vibrator off, and pulled Yuuri in close.

               “This night just took a much more interesting turn.” he muttered against Yuuri’s ear, causing the smaller man to shiver.

               Yuuri lifted his head and locked eyes with Victor. “I said I wanted this night to be wonderful for you.”

               “And yet you are the one wearing the plug.”

               Yuuri smirked. “Like you don’t love it when I beg for you.”

 

Victor’s mood noticeably lightened for the rest of the banquet. He always kept one eye on his husband, usually choosing the moments he was talking with sponsors to click the vibrator on.

               “I had hoped you would have some restraint so I wouldn’t make an even bigger fool of myself in front of the sponsors. Who knows what they all think of me now.” Yuuri handed a glass of champagne to his husband.

               Victor gave Yuuri one of his heart shaped smiles. “But Yuuri, where’s the fun in that?”

               “Fun in what?” Chris appeared at Victor’s side, arm draped across Phichit’s shoulders.

               Yuuri turned red, muttered something in Japanese under his breath, then grabbed Phichit’s hand. “Come on Phi. We haven’t danced yet.”

               Chris chuckled as they vanished to the dance floor. He turned his gaze to Victor. “You are holding up better than I expected.”

               “Ah, my Yuuri knows how to distract me when needed.”

               “Oh? And how has he distracted you this time?”

               Victor smiled innocently and motioned to the dance floor where Yuuri and Phichit spun around each other, perfectly in sync. “Watch.”

               This time, Victor turned the vibrator on to the highest setting, causing Yuuri to grab onto Phichit’s shoulder and struggle to not squirm. He tried to cover his moan as a coughing fit. Phichit immediately played along, sitting Yuuri down in a chair and getting him some water. Victor clicked the vibrator off, unable to stop the laugh as Yuuri glared at him. Chris was beside himself laughing.

               After a few deep breaths, Yuuri managed to stand and quickly walked over to Victor and Chris. “Pardon me Chris, but I must steal my husband away for an emergency.”

               Chris managed to straighten, just relapse into laughter as Phichit came over. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s coat and pulled him out of the banquet hall.

               “Vitya, I need you in me. Now.” Yuuri pulled the Russian into a deep kiss as they waited for the elevator, thankful that the banquet that year was in the same hotel they were all staying in.

               Victor nibbled on Yuuri’s lower lip before pulling back to take in the flushed face of his lover. “I hope you don’t think that counts as begging.”

               Yuuri growled, pulling Victor out of the elevator and down to their door.

 

“Ah. Ah. Please, Vitya.” Yuuri moaned, arching his back off the bed as the vibrator was once again pushed into him.

               “It’s such a pretty vibrator though, don’t think I didn’t notice.” Victor cooed. Indeed, Victor felt that Yuuri had gone all out with the royal blue toy with a rose engraved onto the bottom, a gold vine decal wrapped around it.

               Yuuri panted as it was removed again, a small whine escaping him at the emptiness. “Vitya! Need you.”

               “Oh? And what do you need me to do?”

               “Fuck me Vitya. With your dick. Please.”

               Victor placed a light kiss on Yuuri’s nose, then a deeper one on his lips as he covered himself in lube. “You were right, my Yuura.” Victor pushed in to Yuuri’s welcoming warmth. “I do love it when you beg.”


End file.
